Kazuki Hyoudou
Kazuki is one of the male protagonists of the FanFiction story The Twin Dragons written by HolyknightX. He attends Kuoh Academy as a Second-Year with his older brother the second protagonist Issei Hyoudou. He's also the wielder of the Mid-Tier Longinus Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing and host of the Vanishing Dragon. Kazuki is now the leader and founder of the independent team, Avalon. During the Summer Break, he became a Dragon Slayer and was later reincarnated as Gabriel's Joker. Appearance Kazuki is a 17-year old 2nd High School student with more of a lean build, he has brown hair and light brown eyes. Following, his training throughout the Summer Break with Tiamat his body has become more toned. In his Dragon Form, his hair turns spiky white and his eyes turns blue with slitted pupils. And due to his training in becoming more attuned to his power. When he's in Dragon Form his hair turns less spiky and his eyes turns less slitted. Kazuki usually wears the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform, which is the black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. While attending practice in Basketball Club, he wears a basketball jersey and shorts. After the Summer Break, he now wears a white modified short-sleeved jacket, with two silver crosses on both his sleeves, with an A that has a single Angel wings on it knitted on his jacket's breast pocket, a black sleeveless undershirt, white pants and shoes. Personality Kazuki has a kind and sincere nature towards everyone around him. He cares deeply about both his friends and family and would do anything to keep them all safe. After learning about his Sacred Gear, Kazuki began to keep its presence hidden from those who would seek it out for its power. After he couldn't surpress it, his Sacred Gear fully awakened and he desired to get stronger so he could protect what's precious to him. This drive to get stronger increased after he was barely able to put up a fight against Vali. Kazuki has also shown to have a more angered personality, this side has been shown when someone he cares about is injured or harmed. In even more rare instances Kazuki has showed to have a more brutal side. During his battle with Kokabiel, when he tried justifying the fact that he was harming both his friends and starting a war. During the Summer Break, while leading his team has Kazuki showed his more tactical and strategic side. History Initially, Issei's and Kazuki's parents had a great deal of trouble conceiving a child, failing twice. So when their mother got pregnant for a third time their father had paced back and forth in front of shinto shrine honestly wishing that this time they would succeed. When they were both born, their parents were both ecstatic. Kazuki is the younger twin of Issei Hyoudou and both grew up in the Hyoudou residence located in Kuoh Town. When he was growing up, Kazuki used to be bullied at the park and was always protected by his older brother. He always looked up to his older brother and wanted to be as confident as him. At some point he both met and befriended Irina Shidou, a tomboyish girl who lived in the same area. Both of them then started hanging out with each other nearly every single day. This eventually lead to both of them developing a mutual crush towards each other. Before she moved away she gave Kazuki a silver cross that had belonged to her. But Kazuki left was left sad by her leaving Kuoh. Kazuki then started trying to be more confident in himself, like his older brother. He then attended the same middle school as Issei, Matsuda and Motohama. Plot Kazuki's story starts off leaving his room and waking up his older twin brother Issei. After waking him up his brother with the promise of "Oppai", Issei gets upset that his brother lied to him. Kazuki's next step was grabbing a Bento Box that his mother had prepared for him. He left the house towards his school at Kuoh Academy. He stops by the Student Council Room after being summoned their by Souna Shitori (Real name: Sona Sitri) for their usual chess match. After losing their match both of them starts a light conversation, before Kazuki had left for his homeroom. After meeting up with his older brother who had the same homeroom as him. Their homeroom teacher later walks into the room, while introducing a new student Yuuma Amano. She starts her introduction to the class and has a seat right next to Kazuki. During their lunch period he was called out to Lunch by Yuma, as they were eating lunch together Yuma asked Kazuki out for a date on Sunday. After agreeing on their date, Kazuki left for Basketball Club after school while in the locker room he sensed that someone was watching him, but he ignored it and went back to his club activities. He was later approached by the coach, and he gave him an opportunity to be Captain of the Basketball Team after Summer Break. After club activities were over Kazuki left school and started walking back home, until he ran into Koneko. Both of them have a short conversation, but before parting ways Koneko asked that Kazuki would be careful and he agreed with a smile on his face. After returning home Kazuki joins his family in dinner, which is when Issei tell his parents that Kazuki now has a date with a new student in their class. After they finished both Issei and Kazuki were stuck doing the dishes and placing them away. As they were doing their Kazuki started having migraines and decided to go to bed early. After falling asleep Kazuki has a dream about a mysterious dream and hears a voice telling him that he can't suppress his power anymore and Kazuki agrees with him. On Sunday morning, Kazuki wakes up and gets ready for his date with Yuuma. After leaving the house, he meets Yuuma in the city and they start their date by going around the city and they enjoy their date. As the sun started to set, Yuuma takes Kazuki to a fountain near the park. As Yuuma asking him to grant her a wish, after agreeing Yuuma started acting strangely. Yuuma later shouts for Kazuki to move out of the way, it was revealed that there was a Fallen Angle behind him with two sets of wings. It was later revealed that her real name was Raynare. Raynare shouts for Kazuki to move out of the way while she dealt with Fallen Angel named Gadreel, but he was too much for her to handle on her own. As he was preparing to finish her off with a large light spear, Kazuki intervened and released his Mid-Tier Longinus Divine Dividing. Using his Sacred Gears Dividing ability, Kazuki was able to overwhelm Gadreel causing him to escape. Raynare later informed Kazuki that Issei was targeted by another Fallen Angel. After getting there, they were too late and the Fallen Angel had already left and leaving Issei dead on the ground with a hole in his stomach. At that moment Rias had appeared to at the scene reincarnate Issei has a devil, with eight of her Pawn pieces. And Kazuki left with Raynare who explained to him what had happened. Power & Abilities ''' '''Immense Magical Power: After Kazuki had awakened his Sacred Gear, he also awakened some of his latent magical abilities. Through his training with Le Fay and Kuroka, his grew to the point where he could match against Raiser's Queen. And after his training over the Summer Break, his magical abilities grew to the point where he was able to control his Juggernaut Drive, in place of using his life-force for only a couple of minutes. White Dragon Slayer Magic: A type of Dragon Slaying magic, which gives the user the physical features of an actual White Dragon. The user is able to produce white flames from any part of their body and then use them in their fighting style. As a form of Dragon Slaying magic it's highly affective against Dragons, this magic also enhances their base senses. And after the user mmaster this magic, they'll be able to even reap the souls of Dragons. *'White Dragon's Roar:' Kazuki is able to fire off a large quantity of white flames from his mouth and burns most of his targets away leaving nothing of them remaining afterwards. *'White Dragon's Blazing Claw:' Kazuki covers his fist in white flames and attack his target with blunt force. The full force of the attack was able to match one of Kokabiel's light spears. *'White Dragon's Scorching Wing:' Kazuki charges towards his target, while they clad both his hands with white flames. He rises both his arms upwards releasing a turrent of white flames, which are shaped in white feathers. *'White Dragon's Majestic Flames:' Kazuki brings both of his hands together creating a massive white fireball in his hands and throws it towards his target. Dragon Slaying Secret Arts: These are more advanced techniques that Dragon Slayers are able to employ. *'White Lotus: Vanishing Flash Fang-' Kazuki swipes his hands in a circular motion creating a spiraling white flames in front of him. And he fires off a blast of spiraling flames towards his target, this attack uses more piercing power than actual blunt force. Light Weapon Skills: After Kazuki was later reincarnated as Gabriel's Joker, he gained the ability to use light weapons and is able to create them with ease. *'Dragon-Slaying Light-Weapons:' Kazuki is able to combine his Dragon Slaying Magic and Light Weapons, which causes his light weapons to turn silver. These types of weapons are able to harm Dragons and Dragon related beings. Holy Sword Wielder: After becoming the new Wielder of the Holy Sword Arondight. Kazuki also gained the light-element that allows him to wield any other Holy Sword in existence. Master Technician: A natural and strong trait of Kazuki is his high intelligence, he's incredibly smart for someone his age. Later on he was revealed to be the 2nd smartest student in Kuoh Academy next to Sona who's the smartest student in school. His intelligence is shown several times in combat, being able to analyze his opponent's ability and figure out a way to counter them. His intelligence is also shown as he leads his own independent team. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Originally Kazuki had minimal combat abilities, barely able to fight against a Fallen Angel or Devil. But after his training with Bikou he learned real Martial Arts and was later able to fight against a High-Class Devil like Raiser. And after his training with Tiamat over the Summer, his skills reached the point where he can fight on par with both his brother and Sairaborg. Master Swordsman: Originally Kazuki had limited abilities to wield a sword, as shown when he fought against several Stray Priests with on of their Light Swords. But after his training with Arthur a Master Swordsman, Kazuki learned of 'The Way of the Sword' and was able to wield a sword with enough precision to deflect an attack from Raiser's Queen. And after his training with Tiamat over the Summer, his skills increased to be able to fight on par with Master Swordsmen, like: Kiba, Arthur and Siegfried. Immense Strength: Originally Kazuki had limited strength, as shown when he was able to send Gadreel a four-winged Fallen Angel flying with a kick. Though after his training with Bikou and gaining his new draconic body, he was able to fight on par with High-Class Devils and Fallen Angels. And his training with Tiamat over the Summer, Kazuki is able to fight on par with both his brother and Sairaborg the strongest Young Devil who're both viewed to be on the same level as Ultimate-Class Devils. Immense Speed/Mobility: Kazuki is noticeably faster than an average human, shown when his outpaced a four-winged Fallen Angel. After his training with Arthur, his speed increased to the point where he could match Kiba. And after his training with Tiamat over the Summer, his speed increased to the point where no one could tell where he went. Immense Durability: Originally Kazuki had the durability of a normal human being, but after his intense training with Vali (albeit he was holding back) and gaining his new draconic body he gained great durability. And after his training with Tiamat over the Summer, he gained enough durability to be able to handle the continuous use of the power halved by his Divine Dividing along with being able to take on several attack. Immense Stamina: Thanks to his practice with the Basketball team, Kazuki possesses a high level of stamina. After training with the Vali Team, he gained the enhanced stamina to be able to fight for long periods of time. And after his training with Tiamat, he gained the ability to maintain his Balance Breaker for over a week. Contract: After traveling to the 'Familiar Forest' with the Occult Research Club Kazuki is the only person who was able to form a contract with the Strongest Dragon King, Tiamat also known as The Chaos Karma Dragon. Though he doesn't use her for combat. Dragonfication: After sacrificing his body to Albion, Kazuki later gained the body White Dragon. He gained the ability to transform his body into a form that allows him to safely use a Dragon's without completely transforming into one. Kazuki also transform a certain part of his body into a Dragon's like his arms, but he's unable to change it back until he has the power drained from that specific part. Flight: Thanks to his Divine Dividing, Kazuki is able to fly using the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings. And after being reincarnated into an Angel he can fly using his 8 Angel Wings. Equipment Divine Dividing (ディバイン・ディバイディング, Dibain Dibaidingu): also known as the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings. Kazuki's Sacred Gear and his main weapon of choice. Divine Dividing is one of the 13 Longinus Sacred Gears and is classed as a Mid-Tier Longinus. Divine Dividing holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed. Divine Dividing's function is the exact opposite to Issei's Boosted Gear. It has the ability to Divide the opponent's power in half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds, the opponent's drained power is then added to himself and when he reaches his maximum limit, the excess power is then released through his light wings. His Sacred Gear later gains access to Reflect, the ability to reflect any attacks back towards their opponent. * Divine Dividing: Scale Mail (ディバイン・ディバイディング・スケイルメイル, Dibain Dibaidingu: Sukeiru Meiru): also known as the White Dragon Emperor Armor. It's the Balance Breaker that creates a White Dragon Armor that's similar to the Boosted Gear's Scale Mail. In this form Kazuki is able to use Divide without the 10 second limit. The Divine Dividing also has the ability to halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of it's Half Dimension, the user does not need to make any contact with the target to use this ability. *'Juggernaut Drive' (ジャガーノート・ドライヴ, Jagānōto Doraivu): Also known as Dragon of Supremacy. A form unique to both the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. It temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons and grants the user immense power on par with Maou-Class Devils and God. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose their sanity while having their lives devoured by power. However, Kazuki is able to avoid this by using his immense magical power as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for an extended period of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. Even after deactivation, Kazuki suffered from immense exhaustion. Juggernaut Drive Chant= :I, who is about to awaken, :Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the Principle of Supremacy from God. :I envy the "Infinite" and I pursue the "Dream". :I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy. :And I shall take you to the limits of White Paradise |-| Announcements * Divide: Halves the opponent's power and adds it to the user, this call is announced every 10 seconds. In Balance Breaker mode, this call is announced repeatedly until he reaches his limit. * Reflect: Can redirect attacks back towards the user, twice as fast. * Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker: Activates the Scale Mail armor, Divine Dividing. *'Juggernaut Drive': Activates Juggernaut Drive. Arondight (エアロンダイ, Earondaito): Kazuki's second weapon, the strongest Holy Sword after Caliburn. It's capable of releasing a powerful holy aura that surpass Excalibur and Durandal. It also carries a peerless edge that can tear through anything along with an holy aura that can easily be manipulated. 'Trivia ' *Kazuki's height is 5ft 7in and his weight is 137 lbs. *Kazuki's birthday is on April 16. *Kazuki shares Issei's love for cheesecake. *Kazuki's scores are ranked 2nd in Kuoh Academy. * It was later discovered that Kazuki has a fetish for women dressed in Maid outfits. *Kazuki's fetish for maids stemmed from his grandfather explaining "The Wonders of Maids" when he was younger. *Kazuki is the only Sacred Gear user in Kuoh who wasn't reincarnated into a Devil. *Kazuki's appearance is based off of Kei Takishima from Special A. * Arondight's design resembles Himura Mahora's Holy Sword Salatiga from Seiken Tsukai no World Break. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Occult Research Club Category:Avalon Team